Plastic tags, such as the type sold by Y-Tex Corporation of Cody, Wyo., under the trademarks E-Z-AP, LONE STAR, and ALL AMERICAN, are widely used for marking livestock, such as cattle, swine, and sheep. Either one-piece or multiple-piece tagging systems are typically used. In a one-piece tagging system, an anchor, integral with the tag, is typically forced through a hole cut in the animal's ear and catches on the back of the ear. In a multiple-piece system, such as a two-piece system, the ear being tagged is pierced and a button applied to rivet the tag in place.
The applicators used to apply or affix the tags have been of two types: a spring-loaded squeeze/plier type, and a knife type. Each of these prior art devices have significant disadvantages. The squeeze/plier-type applicator used primarily with a two-piece tag, causes a significant amount of operator hand strain during repeated application.
With the knife-type applicator, the operator grasps the ear of the animal with one hand, supplying an opposing force, while pushing the blade through the ear with the other hand. The knife-type applicator has at least two significant deficiencies. First, the knife procedure may take longer than the squeeze/plier tagging operation, causing the animal more pain than necessary. In addition, since the animals are conscious and mobile during the tagging operation, the operator runs the risk of stabbing himself, or inadvertently stabbing the animal, during tag application. Operator as well as animal safety is thus a concern.